1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve actuating device of an internal combustion engine of the type wherein between a plurality of parallel-arranged intake valves and an intake cam shaft driving and opening these valves are disposed a plurality of intake rocker arms which have their base ends pivoted to a cylinder head in a freely oscillating manner, and between a plurality of exhaust valves opposed to the intake valves and an exhaust cam shaft driving and opening the exhaust valves are disposed a plurality of exhaust rocker arms pivoted at base ends thereof to the cylinder head also in a freely oscillating manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a valve actuating device of this kind, means must be provided to suppress sideward oscillation of each of the rocker arms and conventionally it has been proposed to form a longitudinal groove on a lower surface of the tip end of the rocker arm and keep the stem end of the valve engaged in that groove in order to prevent the oscillation of the rocker arm in a sideward direction.
With such conventional arrangement, a load from the rocker arm is applied sidewardly or in a lateral direction to the valve and this causes increase more or less in the burden to be borne by the valve itself and a valve guide for guiding slide motion of the valve. Accordingly, account must sufficiently be taken of the anti-wearing property of these valve components.